ALfheim Online
by iheartsonic
Summary: Sonic the Sparrowhog spin-off. Sonic and Mariposa play an MMORPG called Alfheim Online.


**Hey there, Sonic the Sparrowhog and Barbie fans :3 I saw ****_Barbie: Mariposa_**** yesterdy and since I've had this idea of Mariposa being a gamer for a while, I thought I should give it a try. After all, if Mariposa is a bookworm and likes fantasy books, then she might as well like fantasy video games. That and, just like the stereotypical fans of fantasy video games, she doesn't integrate. I'm even planning to make some references to this gamer idea in my upcoming Sonic the Sparrowhog adaptation of _Barbie: _**_**Mariposa**_**. Just a one-shot for now, but I might make a series of one-shots if you'd like. The concept of this fic is slightly inspired from the anime ****_Sword Art Online _****(the only anime I like), but you don't need to know too much about it to read this. Here's all you need to know: ALfheim Online is an MMORPG about fairies and Norse mythology. It doesn't have a levelling system. And all skill attacks are called "Sword Skills", no matter which kind of weapon you use with them (knife, mace, hammer, spear etc).**

**Or at leats that's how it is in ****_Sword Art Online_****. Here I imagined my own version of the game: aside from what I've already said, the game has some sci-fi elements so as to turn it from fantasy into science-fantasy (my favourite genre of all time :3). In the anime, players can only fly for a limited time, but here they can fly for as long as they want. They can transfer their character data between ****_ALfheim Online_**** and ****_Hero Rising _****(the other game in ****_Sonic the Sparrowhog_****). And obviously, they don't play it in virtual reality.**

**Oh, and the things written in italics show what happens in-game. ****Now that we got all this cleared up, let's go ahead with the story. And yes, fairies have computers, technology and stuff like that. After all, _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ is science-fantasy**

* * *

Pixie Hollow, Neverland; evening:

Sonic booted his computer and started his game.

Shadow: "Still trying to get that rare disc weapon?"

Sonic: "Nope. Going for some PvP matches"

The screen showed the text "ALfheim Online" along with the log in form. Sonic typed in his username and password and hit the log in button. He selected his character, Aaron Stone, which he had transferred from Hero Rising, and entered the game. He had made his character look like him, blue spikes and everything. And obviously, his name was the same as that of Sonic's heroic alter-ego. He was wearing an armour called "Black Swordsman Armour". It looked very similar to Sonic's armour suit: black with glowing streaks, which Sonic had dyed blue with an in-game item. His weapons were also similar to Sonic's Special Forces gear: a gauntlet and a disc-like laser weapon called "Ring of Light". In ALO, Aaron was a sparrowman of the Spriggan race. That means his main abilities were Illusion Magic, Treasure Hunting Magic and Night Vision. But the first thing Sonic noticed was that Aaron was wearing a bunny costume. He had received that costume as a gift for participating in the Easter PvP tournament, but didn't remember equipping it the last time he had played.

Sonic: "Shadow, have you been messing with my account again?"

Shadow: "I couldn't resist, especially when I found out that your password was SonicAndLiana4evah123"

Silver: "Why did you choose that password anyway? It doesn't make too much sense"

Shadow: "Three, two, one..."

Silver: "I mean, it would make sense if you had a crush on...oh"

Sonic: "And when you think that's not even my password"

Silver: "Wait, what?"

Shadow: "It was a joke. I was trying to make fun of him. Do I have to explain everything to you?"

Sonic: "Okay, so how did you do it?"

Shadow: "I have my ways"

Silver: "Okay, so is that his real password or not?"

Shadow banged his head on the table. "No, moron"

After equipping the usual armour from the inventory screen, Sonic opened the map and travelled to the PvP arena. Sure, he could challenge someone to a duel in a town or attack some players in the open field, but the arena was more fun. It had maps made for PvP, one on one, team and battle royale modes. And the best part-players could fight for rewards or bet items and gold, or as it was called in ALO, Yuld.

_Aaron walked around the arena, looking for someone to duel with. He looked to the left-weaklings and a hacker. Right-noobs who kept using leet talk to make it seem like they knew what they were talking about. But then another player walked behind him._

* * *

Flutterfield, Fairytopia; evening:

Mariposa was online, playing ALO and Willa was sitting next to her.

Willa: "Still no luck in finding an opponent?"

Mariposa: "No. Only weaklings and leet-talking noobs who try to make it seem like they know what they're doing. Oh, and a hacker"

Willa: "Hey, who's the blue guy?"

Mariposa looked at the "blue guy" Willa was talking about. She opened his character profile.

Mariposa: "Hmm...Aaron Stone. Spriggan, 78 in Illusion, 74 Treasure Hunting...let's see what he can do"

Mariposa's character, Lightning Flash, didn't look like her as much as Aaron looked like Sonic. She had blond hair and brown eyes, but was much taller than Mariposa. Lightning Flash was a Sylph, and her main abilities were Speed, Wind Magic and Stealth. She was wearing a black armour suit called "Coat of Midnight". She also had the Dual Blades skill, which allowed her to dual wield. In her right hand, she had a black sword, "Elucidator", and in her left, an aqua sword, "Dark Repulser".

_Lightning walked behind Aaron._

Mariposa clicked the duel button. "Hi. Wanna duel?"

Sonic accepted Mariposa's duel invitation. "Sure. You look like you know a thing or two"

Mariposa: "Well, this equipment didn't win itself. You have no idea how many monsters I had to hunt until one dropped the Elucidator"

Shadow: "Hey, who's that player?"

Sonic looked at her display name. "Lightning Flash"

Mariposa: "Do you want a friendly duel or shall we lay some items and Yuld down?"

Sonic: "Let's start with a friendly duel. I want to warm up before I kick your wings"

_Aaron and Lightning were transported to a gladiator-style arena. Aaron charged at Lightning with his disc, going for a diagonal slash, but she parried it with the Dark Repulser and countered with a horizontal slash with the Elucidator._

Willa: "Nice"

Mariposa: "I'm just getting started"

_Aaron took distance and focused his energy in his disc. The weapon started glowing with a purple aura as he threw it in Lightning's direction._

Willa: "What Sword Skill is that?"

Mariposa: "No idea"

_Lightning dodged the disc and charged at Aaron, but the disc returned and hit her in the back before returning to its owner._

Sonic: "What, haven't you heard of the Homing Throw skill?"

_Lightning closed in for a series of quick attacks, which Aaron parried and dodged with ease. But those were just a decoy. She took a few steps back as her Elucidator glowed with a crimson aura. Then, she charged at Aaron with incredible speed, landing a thrust attack with her sword._

Shadow: "And she got you with the Vorpal Strike"

Sonic: "I still have some tricks left"

_Aaron used his magic to create several illusion clones of himself. Lightning swung a sword at one of them and it vanished. She attacked another one-same result._

Willa: "Now what?"

Mariposa: "This"

_Lightning's swords started glowing with a light blue aura. She charged at each clone, swinging her swords with great speed until she found the real Aaron._

Sonic: "What the Pixie Dust? She has the Starburst Stream skill?"

_And Aaron was down._

The screen showed the text "Winner: Lightning Flash"

Mariposa: "Who kicked whose wings?"

Sonic: "How about a rematch? And let's bet some Yuld this time. This way I'll have more motivation"

Mariposa: "Sure, if you want to go broke"

_Another match, another loss for Aaron._

Mariposa: "Thanks for the 500 Yuld. Now I can get a nice anti-poison bracelet"

Sonic: "Double or quits"

Mariposa: "Agreed. I also want to get a speed enhancement for my Aero Boots"

_And again, Aaron lost._

Sonic: "Triple or quits"

70 duels later:

Sonic: "You took all my Yuld!"

Mariposa: "I warned you. But hey, why don't you bet some items to try and get your Yuld back? I could use a Black Swordsman Armour"

Sonic: "No, thanks. I'm not crazy"

* * *

**That's it for now :3 As I said, if you guys like it, I'll make a series of one-shots with these two (and maybe others) playing ALfheim Online. In the meantime, I don't know whether I should list this as humour or general. It has some funny parts, but not as many and not as funny as my other humour fics.**


End file.
